Heart break
by Babygirlamm
Summary: Silverfrost goes though heart break as she finds her mate going after another clan she cat. Hailclan challenge


There I was in the middle of the night watching my mate go into to the darkness. Hissing, I got up to see what he was doing. _He always goes out. Every night he sneaks out, making an excuse why he is out. _I listen to his paw steps as he enters the forest. As it starts to drizzle, I get up making my way to the there was loud meowing in the nursery. _This better be good._ I quickly turn around and paced to the nursery.

* * *

I woke up when prey scent hit my nose. I felt Hawktail's fur brush up against mine._ See he's back from his adventure.. _I stood up and shook my fur. "So where did you go last night?" I asked as i sat back down.

"Silverfrost don't worry about me just worry about the kits, Dawnleaf said you should expecting kits anyday now." Hawktail playfully hit my ear with his tail.

I purr in delight. _Maybe there is nothing to worry about. He won't hurt me or his kits. Or else he would have to deal with everyone in this camp._

* * *

In the night I woke up in pain. Feeling the kits on the way, I glanced around for Hawktail but he wasn't there. I yowled for Nightleaf.

Nightleaf came in runing with a stick and herbs.

As I was giving birth to the litter Hawktail was no where to be seen...

* * *

Next morrning, Hawktail finaly came running into the nursery.

I growled as he entered._ What's the reason now?_

" I'm so sorry I wasn't there, I was making dirt." Hawktail meowed, trying to lie.

I purred and nodded and pretended to believe.

* * *

In the middle of the night I heard the entrance rustling. I quietly left the kits, as they were sound asleep, and followed the sound. I saw Hawktail's dark brown pelt leave as I got closer. When I saw his pelt I quicked my pace and followed him out into the forest.

After walking for a while he stoped at DawnClan's border. I smelled another she cat's scent but won't belive it's happening. I quietly quicken up my pace until I hit a opening with Hawktail and a warrior from DawnClan. And I heard him whisper something I wished he had never said to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too," the she-cat purred back...then her eyes trailed over to me. "Who's that?"

As Hawktail saw me I ran as fast as I can back to the forest. Hawktail quickly caught up to me and pounced on me, claws slid out, knocking me to the ground so I couldn't run away.

* * *

We stared at each other for a while until I realized, the she cat was watching us, hatred in her green eyes. As I extended my claws , I yelled "You lied to me!" And attacked Hawktail with all my might.

The she came after me, realizing that I attacked Hawktail. When we finally broke apart, Hawktail barely had any wounds, the she-cat had receded into the bushes, and I was bruised and cut all over. I ran back into ThornClan territory, leaving Hawktail to yowl after me.

* * *

"Silverfrost! What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where's Hawkta-" Something cut the leader , Froststar , off. It made everyone stop asking questions. As I turned around I realized Hawktail was right behind me. _It's not over!_ As I attacked him in the camp screaming how could you everyone was trying to stop us from fighting. At the end, when patches of red dotted the ground, I came out with a blood stained heart and gashes everywhere and Hawktail came out with scrapes and scratches.

"What happened?!" Froststar yelled over my screaming and the walling kits.

"He has another mate in DawnClan." I hissed, meeting Froststar's eyes to try and make him believe me.

"Is she lying Hawktail?" Froststar growled, as he turned over to Hawktail. As he watched Hawktail answer he knew the truth already.

Hawktail started twitching his tail, "No" he growled as he met my eyes.

"Well, Leave! Never return to ThornClan, or I will have to send my best warriors to track you down." Froststar meowed with sadness.

Hawktail walked over to one of the kits and started to pick him up. Suddenly I rammed into him, angrily moving him away from my kit.

"You are not allowed to take the kits from me," I growled.

As Hawktail left the camp he talked to Silverfrost one last time. And as she growled and fought with him he couldn't bare to laugh, to believe that she liked him. Then after the screaming and the fighting he had to at least talk to Froststar before the hate came between them.


End file.
